


ESCAPE

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mild Smut, Some angst, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Seungcheol takes Jeonghan away during his hiatus. *cue wedding march* lmao.Some angst, but definitely more fluff and even a little smut if you can call it that. This fic is basically Jeongcheol honeymoon during Jeonghan's break.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	ESCAPE

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed. Drunk writing. lol!

Jeonghan nervously thumps his fingers on the table. He’s alone in the conference room and soon, surely, the members will start arriving. Their manager had called in for a meeting to discuss his situation. 

Not long after, the members start arriving one by one. They all greeted him, asking how his check up went and if he knows what the meeting will be about. They don’t look too concerned. But Jeonghan is. He knows exactly what the meeting is about. 

Their manager walked in and the boys greeted him. They all noticed his stern look and immediately realized they are to discuss something serious. 

“As you all know, yesterday, we went to the hospital to have Jeonghan’s check up.” their manager only had to say one sentence and instantenously, Jeonghan noticed his members’ faces fell. He bit his lip to supress a sob forming on the back of his throat. “Jeonghan has been diagnosed with a severe case of vertigo. He doesn’t have to be admitted but it is strongly recommended for him to take a break.” 

There it is. Those are the words. “Take a break.” He didn’t like the term. He knew all too well how it feels to be on the members’ position because just a month ago, they were in the exact same situation. Jeonghan noticed how the members tried their best to not look sad but he’s been with these boys for years to know better. 

“Are you sure there’s no need for him to be admitted? Maybe then he’ll be looked after better.” Seungkwan broke the silence. 

“Yes, he just needs to have a complete rest and he’ll be in medications.. The doctor assured us that once he gets enough rest and his condition is under control, he can come back” 

“Then he shall get plenty of rest! I’ll personally look after him!” Dino exclaimed. Jeonghan wanted to cry there and then. He knew how hard it is for the members when Seungcheol went on hiatus, and now he’s putting another burden on them too. 

The manager left in a hurry after giving them more details and laying out their schedules. Once he’s gone, Jeonghan finally had the chance to speak. 

“I’m sorry, everyone. I know how tough the past month has been and im only making it more difficult by being in this situation.” he couldn’t even look them in the eyes. 

“Hyung, you don’t have to apologize. Your health is more important.” Mingyu said. 

“Hyung I meant it when I said I’d look after you!” Dino exclaimed again, his eyes full of determination. 

“Ah, silly.” I told you you’re my baby until you’re 30. It’s my job to look after you, not the other way around.” he couldn’t help but smile seeing Dino’s sincerity. “I’m sure I’ll be back in no time.” he reassured them with another smile. 

“Hyung, take all the time you need. No matter how long. We’ll be waiting.” Myungho said- his gentle voice ever soothing. 

“Are you going to stay in the dorm or going back to your parents’?” Joshua asked. 

“Well I wanted to stay in the dorm. But the manager said maybe I’ll rest better if I go home to go heal somewhere.” 

“I think you should do that too. Like go somewhere really peaceful so it’s not just your body that’s healing, your mind too.” Jun suggested. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” they talked some more and the members assured him that they’ll be fine. They all went home together and he packed some clothes. He’s only taking a few because he doesn’t want to be gone for too long. 

\-- 

The next morning, Jeonghan was woken up by the manager. “Jeonghan, we have to leave now.” he rubbed his sleepy eyes and glanced at his phone. It’s 5am. 

“This early? I havent decided yet where to go..” 

“We took care of that for you. Come on, we have to go now.” Jeonghan found the urgency weird. What is their manager up to? He can clearly remember them saying that he will have the final say on where he would like to go. But seeing as how his manager has already gone out with his things, it looks like he’ll just have to go with the flow. 

They were out on the road in less than half an hour. Jeonghan didn’t bother dressing up in fancy clothes because wherever they decide to bring him, he’ll just surely sleep the day away. He looked out the window, a heavy sigh stuck in his throat. It’s cold out today and usually on days like this the boys will opt to stay in and make the most out of the little free time they have. When Seungcheol was around they’d waste away the day sprawled on the bed cuddling each other or they’d all gather in the living room and play whatever stupid game Hoshi comes up with. But with Seungcheol gone and he had to take over the role as the eldest brother, the members started having their own things and rarely went out of their rooms to gather. It made Jeonghan question whether he’s bad at leading them or he’s just not as effective as Seungcheol. Jeonghan hated it whenever he feels invalid or whenever he feels like he failed on something. So imagine his resetment towards himself now that he failed his members. 

A quiet buzz distrated him from his thoughts and he fished out his phone from his pocket to see who the test is from. 

Jisoo:  
“Dont worry about us. Take your time. You and Seungcheol. Take your time healing. We’ll all be waiting. We’ll be fine” 

Jeonghan fought another sob forming on his throat. Jisoo knew him all too well. Next to Seungcheol, it’s Jisoo whom he bared himself the most. He knew all his troubles and he has been a tremendous support ever since. But he couldn’t help but feel sorry towards his bestfriend because he knew all too well the stress that comes from filling in a role you’re not ready for. 

Completely lost in his thoughts, Jeonghan didn’t even realize that they’ve arrived. From his estimate, they might have travelled a little over an hour. He took a peak from the window and saw a secluded villa near the beach, not too far from the city but isolated enough to feel safe from prying eyes. 

He stepped out of the minivan and went inside the small but very comfy villa. He loved the minimalistic style, just white and beige with a little black for accent. It felt like it heals his eyes because ever since he’s developed vertigo, any bright colors hurts his eyes like how blinding lights does. He continued to look around until he stopped by the huge glass door leading to the patio. Across the glass door was the bed and Jeonghan can already see himself waking up to watch the waves crash onto the shore and my is that peaceful. 

His daydream was interrupted when he heard footsteps coming towards him. “Who chose this place, Manager-nim?” and then he spun around and met a gaze he knew all too well. “Seungcheol.” 

“Hey.” the other man greeted him back, smile as wide as the infinite body of water just outside the villa, but still tainted with uncertainty. “It’s been a while.” 

To say Jeonghan is stunned was an understatement. How is Seungcheol here? How did he know? How did he get here? Why is he here? Jeonghan felt dizzy with the amount of questions flooding his mind. But he kept it cool and said, “Yeah, it has.” 

Awkward silence.

“So Manager-nim already left.” Seungcheol broke the deafening quietness. “I guess it’s just me and you for now.” 

“You’re staying?” and Jeonghan immediately realized how harsh that sounded, he kicked himself inwardly. 

“Well.. I.. I want to but.. but it’s totally up to you.” Seungcheol looked hurt but disguised it with a sheepish smile followed by a scratch on his head. “I’d totally understand if you would want to be alone, I mean, you’re here to rest after all.” 

Jeonghan didn’t know what to say. He’s not sure- not sure if he wants Seungcheol to stay because him staying means they have to talk. And througout Seungcheol’s hiatus that’s all he’s been trying to avoid- talk. 

“I don’t know.” Jeonghan finally said and Seungcheol’s face is a mix of pain and longing. “But, let’s see how I feel about it after a day.” and well, Seungcheol isn’t one to complain, is he? 

-

The day went by with Jeonghan sprawled on the bed. From his place he can see Seungcheol balled up with several blankets at the patio. He furrowed his brows and got up, making way to the other man. “What are you doing there? It’s freezing.” but Seungcheol did not move. Jeonghan moved closer and realized Seungcheol has fallen asleep. Jeonghan found himself staring. He missed looking at Seungcheol sleep. He can vaguely remember the last time they woke up on the same bed, because days leading to Seungcheol’s hiatus, all they did was fight and avoid each other. 

“Seungcheol.” he nudged the older man. Seungcheol stirred in his sleep and opened an eye. “What are you doing out here you’re freezing!” Jeonghan nagged. 

“Ah- I dozed off.” Seungcheol stated the obvious as he got up and headed inside. Man, he is freezing! If Jeonghan hadn’t woken him up he would have ended up with a bad case of hypothermia 

“You could have woken me up, you know.” Jeonghan wasn’t done nagging and Seungcheol didn’t mind because he missed being nagged on. 

“Did you sleep well?” he asked and to that Jeonghan nodded. And like earlier, another awkward silence befell them. 

Jeonghan almost suffocated from the silence. He hates being awkward with Seungcheol. But what is there to do? They can’t just simply go back to how they were before right? How do they even go back to being their old selves anyway? They’ve both said hurtful words towards each other and they parted with an undefinite stand. 

Jeonghan busied himself with making food. It’s almost dinner and he’s starving. The location of this place seemed too far for food deliveries to reach and cooking will take his mind off things. 

After an hour, dinner is ready and he called out to Seungcheol. The latter, sensing that Jeonghan wanted to eat it peace never spoke a word during meal. If his silence makes Jeonghan feel better, then so be it. 

A little over 8pm, Seungcheol found Jeonghan by the fireplace- a glass of wine on his hand. He debated internally whether to approach the younger man but before he could even come up to a logical decision, he found himself sitting on the opposite side of the table. Jeonghan did not even glance at him. Seungcheol felt a huge pang of pain in his heart. He didn’t know a month of being apart can create this huge gap between them and he looked at Jeonghan and had to question himself if he’s still the man he met all those years back. 

Seungcheol promised he’d stay silent. But somehow, he just couldn’t. “I’ll leave first thing tomorrow.” he announced. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Jeonghan spare him a quick glance. “Why?” he softly asked. Seungcheol looked at him. Did he want him to stay, after all? 

“I realized now that it’s very imposing of me to catch you here off guard and I kind of like put you on the spot with me suddenly showing up here. I guess a part of me hoped that you would want to see me and heal with me. But I know now that will not be the case. You need rest and me being here is not helping you at all.” 

Jeonghan swirled the wine in his glass. “Have you been staying here the entire time?” he ignored Seungcheol’s statement completely. 

“No. I was at home, with my family.” 

“Who owns this place, then?” Jeonghan’s voice was soft. It’s obvious these questions have been killing him the moment he got here. 

“We do.” Seungcheol said as quietly as possible and onyl those words got Jeonghan turning to face him. “What.” that wasn’t even a question. 

“I bought it… for you.” 

“When?” Jeonghan will smack the life out of Seungcheol if this is one of his pranks so he searched for the older man’s eyes to check if he was lying. 

He wasn’t. “I got it 3 months ago. I’ve been meaning to tell you but I figured I’d surprise you once it’s finished.” Seungcheol explained, looking down at his glass. 

Jeonghan couldn’t believe what he just heard. Seungcheol purchased this place for him? How? Why? What for? 

“I’ve been in constant communication with Jisoo. He’s been telling me about your dizzy spells and that you’ve lost a lot of weight. I wanted to come visit but you’ve been rejecting all my calls. I figured, I’d just be a distration so I came to see you but never really approached you. I didn’t know how to because we…” Seungcheol trailed. “I don’t know where we stand.” 

Jeonghan’s a mix of a lot of feelings right now. He closes his eyes as the familiar buzzing on his ear comes again and he feels his surrounding shift a little. 

“I’m sorry I asked the manager to bring you here without your consent. I just thought… I thought that you’d like it here.” 

“I seriously hope you’re not saying this right now to buy my affection, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said. “I’ll make a mental note to kill Jisoo when I get back. He shouldn’t have told you what’s going on.” silence. “I didn’t want you to know.” Jeonghan almost whispered. 

Realization finally hits Seungcheol. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” 

Jeonghan closed his eyes for a few seconds and tried to steady his racing heart. This is what he was trying to avoid- this talk. “I was just really busy.” 

“Yeah, but before, no matter how busy we get we always make sure to spend time with each other and discuss things. What happened to that? When did we change? Why is one month of being apart changing years of togetherness?” Seungcheol couldn’t stop himself anymore. Jeonghan wasn’t the only one hurting- he is too. Just as much as the younger boy, he’s in pain and confused too. 

“It wasn’t just one month, Seungcheol. It didn’t just happen.” Jeonghan breathed out, frustrated knowing exactly that this could end up in two ways: either they make it work or they decide being together isn’t what’s best for the both of them. He didn’t want to go on anymore. He’s afraid that when everything’s said and done, they’ll end up apart. 

“You have to talk to me, Jeonghan. You have to tell me so I know. I’m going crazy thinking about this everynight! I can’t play your silent games anymore. You have to tell me now.” Jeonghan saw tears threatening to fall from Seungcheol’s eyes. Realizing that there’s no way out of this, he put down his glass and finally faced the older man. “I was putting off talking to you because you’re not well but okay, since you want to do this now, then let’s.” he took a deep breath. “It wasn’t just one month of being apart. We were growing apart months before you were even diagnosed with anxiety. I don’t exactly know what happened but you just--- you changed. And I know I did too because it’s natural but you… you were the one who stopped talking to me, confiding in me-- telling me things you used to tell me. You were always in Jihoon’s studio, locked up there day in and day out and I’m always just inside our room, waiting for you to walk in and tell me what’s going on! Remember that I only found out about your condition when he had the meeting, imagine how lost I felt. I know you were having a hard time, but I did too! I felt so useless not even realizing what’s going on with you. The boys were asking me tons of questions and I didn’t have the answers. So when you finally decided you’re taking a break, and I was somehow appointed to stain in for you, I did my best to fill in. And I struggled-- Jihoon and Soonyoung were taking and over and I felt so useless for the second time because I’m the eldest and I cant even things the right way. I couldn’t tell you that because you needed to heal and because I felt like we’re not the same anymore-- that I can’t confide in you anymore because you haven’t been doing that with me. I felt like lost cause. And then I got sick and I felt worst because the kids were having it harder-- with you gone too. All this time I felt like I lost you already.. I’ve been avoiding you because I know the moment I see you I’d cry my heart out because I miss you and I feel like a failure. I didn’t want to burden you further because… you needed to heal… because I wanted you to come back to me faster..” by the time Jeonghan had finished, tears were already all over his face. He couldn’t hold in the sobs and he pumped his chest with his fist- frustrated on how little his control over his body was. 

Seungcheol, stil on the opposite end of the couch, slowly closed the distance between them. He searched for Jeonghan’s eyes before reaching out to him for a hug. He held Jeonghan’s head and pulled it towards his neck, cradling him there. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar musky scent of Jeonghan’s hair. God how he missed this scent. How even did he get through this past weeks without this scent being the last scent he smells before he closes his eyes and calls it a night? 

Jeonghan’s cries became louder when Seungcheol cradled him in his arms. He couldn’t remember the last time Seungcheol held him like this-- this tight hug, his head on his chest and Seungcheol’s arms around him. It felt like forever. Jeonghan finally let his guard down, melting into his lover’s arms like he did countless times before. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were hurting..” Seungcheol started. “I was too consumed with myself that I failed to see that you were suffering too. I-- I was always with Jihoon because I didn’t want to burden you with my toxicity. I was afraid you’ll get tired of me because i’ve been having a lot of emotional breakdowns. I didn’t want you to see that. I wanted to be my best self for you, to always just show you the desirable side of me. I didn’t realize I was being unfair. I should have told you first, but I guess I was too big of a coward. I hated myself more because of it..” Seungcheol said, feeling Jeonghan become a bit calmer as he caressed his arm. “I’m really sorry, hannie. To put you on the spot like that-- like what I did today too. I failed in protecting you, hannie. You even got sick because of me.” 

Jeonghan sat and looked up at Seungcheol. “I don’t blame you for my condition. No one wanted this-- most definitely not you. I guess, I was just overthinking a lot, trying to put everything on my plate because I wanted to fill in for you and to not make the kids feel like you’re gone. I was trying too hard and failed myself in the process… you had nothing to do with it..” he said, wiping a tear that fell down Seungcheol’s cheek. 

“But you were doing so well, hannie. The kids were reporting to me..” Seungcheol let out a giggle. And God had Jeonghan missed that sound. “They were telling me how hard you’ve been working and how fair you were as a leader. They also said you were always calm and collected and always listened to them-- unlike me who always tends to choose sides and act like the youngest one. They were in awe-- we all were. Seungkwan specifically said how you weren’t too lazy anymore and oww---” Seungcheol was cut off when Jeonghan hit him playfully on the chest and they both laughed. 

When the laughted finally died down, they found themselves just staring at each other, realizing this is the first in months they’ve actually looked at each other with full intent. Seungcheol reached out to caress Jeonghan’s cheek to which the latter leaned in. “I have no idea how I got through this past few weeks without you by my side, hannie.” then he cupped Jeonghan’s chin and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Jeonghan let out a soft sigh. How he missed the feeling of Seungcheol’s lips against his. He was afraid he’ll never get to kiss Seungcheol again-- afraid that he’s forever lost the most important person for him. Seungcheol suddenly broke contact, feeling Jeonghan’s cheeks were damped with tears yet again. “Hannie, what’s wrong?” 

Jeonghan just shook his head furiously and wiped his tears then pulled Seungcheol again for another lip lock. This time-- innocence be gone. He had missed the older boy tremedously and if he didn’t kiss Seungcheol like this then he wouldn’t know what to do with his life. Their heates kiss resulted in Jeonghan sitting one Seungcheol’s lap and the latter’s arms around Jeonghan’s waist, pulling him as close as possible. 

They only felt the need to break the kiss when they had to come up for air. Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan again-- forever in awe of this beautiful man even in his rawest, most vulnerable self. 

Just as when Seungcheol is about to lean in for another kiss, Jeonghan stood up and went around the couch. Seungcheol followed his movements and when Jeonghan turned to say, “Join me in bed?” he wasted no time in tailing the younger man. 

When their bodies fell on the bed, they were already naked wish Seungcheol hovering above Jeonghan. They kissed and touched each other in places left neglected caused by the distance they once had. Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan all over, and the younger man could only purr and let out breathy moans. All inhibitions left Jeonghan when Seungcheol finally entered him. He bit his bottom lip and clung to Seungcheol with all his might. Seungcheol, on the other hand, felt as if his soul will be sucked out of his body. The moment he pushed in, he felt like he will reach his limit in no time. It had been so long since he felt Jeonghan’s warmth around him, been so long since sex felt this intimate. 

When he moved and pushed back in, Jeonghan cried in pleasure and Seungcheol knew he hit Jeonghan’s sweet spot. So he continued his ministrations until Jeonghan came shuddering under him and when the latter’s muscles tightened around him, Seungcheol found himself releasing seconds after. He collapsed on top of Jeonghan, and was surprised when the latter hugged him tigheter. Usually, Jeonghan would push him away and complain how heavy he was, but tonight is a different scenario. 

Against their will, both stood up and cleaned themselves. They later returned to bed with   
Jeonghan’s head lying on top of Seungcheol’s arms as they both stared at the beach in front of their humble villa. 

“So does this mean I can stay?” Seungcheol broke the silence. He felt Jeonghan’s body vibrate with a soft giggle and the younger man looked up to meet his eyes. “Only if you promise you’ll never leave me again.” 

“Never, hannie. Never.” 

\--

The couple decided it’s best to just stay at the villa for the meantime. They spent their days lounging around, eating or cooped up in each other’s arms. Most nights they’d end with slow and sensual love-making and then wake-up to have the best lazy sex- just like how they used to. And the times they shared like that are the best ones ever. The tranquility healed them and each other’s presence provided assurance that everything will be okay. 

On New Year’s Eve, Seungcheol had said he needed to go to the city to buy something. Jeonghan didn’t pay much heed and honestly didn’t mind because he did have some things he wanted to buy so he asked Seungcheol to run the errand for him. The older man was more than happy to oblige. 

It ticked him though, that after hours of being away, Seungcheol hasn’t even contacted him yet. Not wanting to put much thought into it, Jeonghan decided he’ll just sleep it off- hoping that when he wakes up, Seungcheol has already come back. 

Jeonghan stirred in his sleep with smell of Citron and Vanilla. It was his favorite and he frowned recalling if he lit up some before he went to sleep. When he got up, he realized the glass door was left a little ajar too. He doesn’t leaving it open earlier… 

That’s weird.. Jeonghan thought. Just as when he was about to close the glass door, reflection of candle lights got his attention and with a very confused frown, he stepped out and saw 12 familiar faces on the garden of the villa. 

Jeonghan’s confusion grew more and more. “What’s going on?” he said, but almost inaudible- mouthing the words to Seungcheol- who he now noticed, is wearing a tux underneath his coat. Seungkwan and Mingyu then approached him saying, “Come hyung, wear this. Who even wears sweatpants on his wedding?” 

“What?” Wait. What? Wedding? And amidst his very confused state, realization finally hit him and he immediately sought Seungcheol’s eyes. The latter, understading Jeonghan’s gaze, just gave him his biggest smile-- the one meant only for him. 

“There, there, you’re ready now.” and Mingyu and Seungkwan walked back to where the others were standing, leaving Jeonghan at the end of the aisle with Seungcheol on the other end. 

Jeonghan looked around and saw everyone beaming at him. “Come now, Jeonghan-hyung! You can’t be that lazy to not walk on the aisle!” It was Soonyoung, and everybody laughed at his remark. 

Jeonghan, although a little embarrased and unsure, started walking along the aisle framed with petals and candles. He didn’t know where to look but then he focused his eyes on Seungcheol and then everything just shut off. Nevermind the loud crashing of the waves- or the soft bantering of their members-- right at that moment, all that mattered was Seungcheol. 

When he finally reached the other man, Seungcheol immediately took his hands in his. “When did you even make all this?” Jeonghan asked incredulously. 

“When you were sleeping. I asked the boys to help me a bit..” 

“A lot, you mean!” Jihoon countered and everyone laughed again. Seungcheol shushed him. 

Seungcheol straighted himself, “So we’re all gathered here because I, Choi Seungcheol, and you, Yoon Jeonghan, are renewing our vows and are promising to live the rest of our lives together. Whether it may be-long or short, but man I definitely wish it will be long because I want to be with you till I’m old and stinky.” Seungcheol begun. 

“Well, I don’t!” Jeonghan teased and Seungcheol could just pout. “I’m kidding. You know I’ll love you even when you’re old and stinky.” 

“Like I will lvoe you when you’re old and stinky too.” Seungcheol rebutted. 

“I will be just old. I’m never stinky.” Jeonghan teased some more. 

“Hannie~ I’m trying to be sweet here.” Seungcheol whined and Jeonghan just let out a loud laugh. “Alright, go ahead, I’m listening.” and they held hands again, this time tighter. 

“Remember when we first said our vows, we were really young then, and we had no idea how heavy those words would mean. What mattered then was just us staying together-- without really understanding what togetherness meant. I loved you the way I wanted to, and you loved me in your own way too. What we haven’t realized was that-- we needed to love ourselves to love each other better. We have to be individuals to be able to stay together. We had to fight to be reminded why we love each other in the first place. And we had to let go a little to realize that we really don’t want to be apart. I know, this year has seen us struggle a lot, and I thank you for being strong despite all that. So today, here I am. I may not be the man you once used to know- I may have changed a lot. But I am here to offer you my whole life. I know things will not always be great, but I am confident just as long as you’re with me, that we can weather through anything. I love you, Jeonghan. I love you so much that I feel like my heart will burst anytime soon. You’re standing here in front of me looking like that, man, I begin to question God what did I do to deserve you. So I hope, despite me lacking in more ways that one, I hope that you’ll love me all the same. I hope you’ll hold my hand through whatever. Because I promise I will never let you go-- not even in our next lives.” Seungcheol didn’t know where he got all those words. He hadn’t prepared a vow, wanting this to be as natural as it possible can. He can hear some sobbing from their audience, pretty sure it’s mostly Seungkwan and Mingyu.

“I-- I’m not really prepared, but, I do have my own promises to you.” Jeonghan started, a little shy proven by the light pink hue tainting his cheeks. “There were a lot of times I wanted to give up-- because I’m usually this person who likes to keep things easy. I never really liked complication and the first sign of it, I flee. But then I met you and all my beliefs came crumbling down. You taught me to persevere, to be patient and to trust the process. You made me believe in working things out. You made me kinder, more patient and loving. Traits I never really paid much attention to before. Being with you made me a better person. I wouldn’t know what I would be right now if I hadn’t met you. You often say you see yourself lacking-- but I never see it that way. You’re the best person, best leader, best lover and I couldn’t ask for anything more. I love you, with all my heart and with my whole being. You’re it for me, Seungcheol. And if this is the beginning of our lifelong of togetherness, then I cant wait for it to start.” Jeonghan finished with a light squeeze on Seungcheol’s hand. 

The two of them were exchanging the sweetest smiles when Soonyoung suddenly yelled, “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! KISS THE GROOM!” and when the laughter died down, Seungcheol finally sealed it with a kiss-- holding Jeonghan’s face. They pulled back and everybody cheered. 

After the short ceremony, the members gathered for a quick dinner. They coulnd’t stay for too long because they have a schedule the next day and with Jun even joking that they wouldnt want to disrupt their first night. 

When the boys had finally gone, the newlyweds settled on their bed-- still in post-nutial bliss. That night ended with them wrapped around each other’s arms. 

\--

A few days after that fateful night, Jeonghan had made up a decision. He’s returning to promotions. 

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asked worriedly. 

“Yep. I’m all better now. I promised our fans I’ll be back for the first schedule of this year.” 

“I think I need a little more time..” Seungcheol trailed, letting his head hang low. 

“Cheol, look at me.” Jeonghad cupped his chin. “It’s okay. Take all the time you need. When you’re back, we will have the best time of our lives together with our fans. You don’t need to worry. Be at your own pace.” Jeonghan reassured him then he looked around, “I’ll miss this place though.” 

“We can always come here anytime. Just let me know when and I’ll meet you here. This will be our own escape. Our very own place to heal.” and Jeonghan liked that idea very much. 

“But please tell Soonyoung to stop messing up our greeting or I’ll have to come back sooner.” and with that, they laughed. 

Jeonghan did return with the group two days after. It was as exhilerating as he remembered. His hiatus didn’t last for long. It didn’t need to. Maybe he just really needed Seungcheol after all. He smiled as he thought about his now husband. 

Buzz  
Cheol: 

I’ll see you at 8. I love you. 

And those words, as short as they can be, meant so much more to Jeonghan. He stood up and readied himself for their performance, eager to finish and return to the arms of the man he loves and to the comfort of their own healing place. 

\-- KKEUT--

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK SCOUPS!!!!! okay, so i know this is about jeonghan’s hiatus but I had this fic sitting here for the longest time and Seungcheol coming back triggered the desire for me to finish this. I hope it’s not tooooo cheesy lmao. I’m just hearts all over with him back and all. Please please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
